Demigods Need Pillaloha
by Pricat
Summary: (Disney's Moana). A little story involving Maui, and finding pillaloha, friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So I saw Moana today and it was very awesome, but loved Maui so I felt like writing a little something involving him because I find him so awesome, and adorable Pkus when he told Moana about his past, I just wanted to give him a big squishy hug so I hope my fellow Disney fans enjoy, Pkus if you haven't seen the movie, maybe you shoukd see it before reading this because I would hate to spoil it for peopke.**

 **If I get an idea for more Moana stuff, I will write them.**

 **So this little story is set after Te Fiti's heart was restored and Moana's peopke are celebrating, throwing a luau but Maui is visiting and feeling shy, but realises something he has wanted for a very long time, he now has, friendship.**

I hope that you enjoy, Pkus kudos to Disney for such a good movie like everything they do.

* * *

It was the night after restoring the heart of Te FIFA, but a certain tattooed Demi-god was hanging out with Moana since it had been a long while, since he'd hung out with peopke plus he'd explained why he'd stolen the heart, for them realising it had been a mistake, seeing HeiHei with Pua, making him chuckle. kind of glad

"Here, I brought you some coconut milk, as it's good." Moana told him, handing him the bowl with the milk on it since he had given the peopme of Oceania everything they had needed like islands, coconuts, fire like he'd explained to the curly haired non princess before but happily took the drink.

"Mahalo kid, as this is kind of nice, you know?" Maui said.

Right now, a luau was goingon in the village celebrating the return of voyaging, and of Moana's bravery making Maui smirk and glad, that he'd let Moana deliver him across the sea, hoping the peopke of the islands woukd forgive him for his mistake, like Te FIFA had after restoring her heart looking out at the ocean.

"Maui, you alright?" Moana asked him, guessing something was on his mind remembering what he had told her, about himself.

"I bet your folks would be very proud, of how far you've come, along with the gods who saved you." Moana said seeing him nod, as she had a point sighing.

"Yeah, I guess kid, you know?" Maui replied to her, feeling the night breeze blow through his red hair, hoping that maybe the gods had seen what he'd done.

"Yep, they might be so proud, they might make you a full God." Moana told hi, plus saw a bunch of little kids there, curious seeing Maui there, wanting to hear a story, like Tala used to tell making Moana giggle.

"Is it true, you helped save our island, from monsters?" one kid asked him.

"I-I guess so, but Ms way finder did all the work, like restoring the heart of Te Fiti." Maui replied making the kids more curious wanting to hear.

Moana was telling them the story, with Maui's help making the kids impressed, at what was going on, along with Moana's parents, surprised the demigod of the wind and sea was at their village surprised he'd helped their daughter save the island.

"It's alright, Maui they're not mad at you, plus things are good now." Moana assured him.

"I guess, but they're not mad, as stealing the heart did kind of curse things, even Te Fiti itself." Maui replied seeing people stare at his many magical tattoos.

"But we broke the curse, and Te Fiti forgave you, and fixed your hook." Moana reminded him.

But it did feel good, being around people again, after being on his own for a hundred years so was getting used to being around others.

"You alright, Maui?" Moana heard her father ask her friend, that stunned the demigod but quiet, looking at him and his wife, making Moana get it, because it made him think of his parents that had abandoned him as a baby, seeing him go off by himself deciding to go after her magical friend.

* * *

Maui was on the beach, just trying to find a boat, since maybe it was time to go, since he had a lot on his mind Pkus seeing how close Moana was with her parents made his own heart ache, wishing his parents knew how he'd grown up into a powerful, yet mischievous demigod that had helped save the world, sighing seeing HeiHei nuzzle his leg.

"Sorry drumstick, but gotta go, you know?" Maui said.

"Maui!" he heard a certain voice say, seeing Moana there, catching her breath making the demigod wonder, if she was alright.

"I'm fine, but you're leaving?" Moana asked seeing him quiet.

"Well, I-I have been wandering for many years, before I disappeared." Maui replied.

Moana knew he was confused about things, like who he was like when she'd been like that, and her grandmother had helped her find out who she was, so she knew who her best friend was, wrapping her arms around him in a hug which surprised the demigod of the wind and sea since he had given the human's of Oceania what they needed, to earn their love and respect.

"I know you've been alone for a hundred years, but there's something you have now, that you didn't have before, pillaloga." Moana said, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Really, you think so?" Maui asked confused scratching his chin in thought.

"Well yeah, you helped me learn how to way find, plus we restored the heart and saved the world." Moana said to him, seeing HeiHei there making her chuckle along with Maui.

"I guess I could stick around, as you might need me." Maui told her.

He was feeling good, like in the past when the peopke had admired him, but he'd never had friendship before, so was enjoying the night breeze and hearing tiki drums making them chuckle since a lot of new things were them.

Maui was feeling good, but was not going to screw things up this time, but this was an new beginning.


	2. A Warm Welcome

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing more of this, plus surprised by how much people like this, but then again it involves Maui so yeah.**

 **In this chapter, Moana convinces a certain demigod, to live on her island, and he is doubtful about this, but Moana helps push the doubt away.**

 **Plus watching the mini movie Gone Fishing gave me more ideas.**

* * *

The next morning, Moana was awake from dreams involving Te Fiti, but also a certain demigod hearing her father call her, making the curly haired female curious, seeing a lot of fruit and coconuts outside t hut, making her guess who'd brought them seeing a giant bird in a palm tree, that looked familiar to her.

 _Mahalo Maui, but why do this for me, what did I do, that impressed you?_

, to "Moana you alright, why distracted?" her mother asked her.

"Nothing mom, just thinking." she replied looking at the tree, noticing a certain demigod in his giant bird form was gone, sighing going to get breakfast plus she wanted to do some sailing, in case she might find a certain demigod to ask what was going on.

She had one idea as to why, because he never had a friend before, since she remembered him saying that he gave the people of the island's including hers fire, coconuts among other things, because he just wanted their love in return since his own parents had rejected him, the moment he was born, so hoped he was alright.

Hearing a bird's screech as it landed in her boat distracted her, hearing it chuckle, turning back into Maui, making her relieved after catching her breath, hugging him.

"It's good to see you too, kid as it gets lonely, you know?" he said.

"I see, but you know, you could live on the island?" Moana said.

"I don't know, as your people might not be thrilled, having me aroubd." Maui told her, but did not mind keeping her company, while she was sailing, hoping the ocean was not mad at him, he had helped fix his mistake but was quiet, because it would be nice to be aroubd people again, but what if they were mad at him, or not want him around?

Moana noticed that the grin on his face had faded, and a fearful expression had replaced it, which was odd for him, since he was laid back, guessing something bugged him.

"I wanna try, but they're gonna be mad at me, for the Te Fiti thing." he said.

"No they won't, it was a mistake, even Te Fiti herself forgave you." Moana told him, guessing the badgering him, about living on her island freaked him out a bit, so was letting him be and bet a certain mini tattoo would convince him.

* * *

That night, Maui was on the beach of Moana's island, thinking as she had a point, that being alone was not what he needed, and to let the past be in the past, sighing using his hook to harness the night breeze so it would be gentle, and that the people would sleep well, especially a curly haired non-princess getting into a hammock since he was pretty tired himself.

He was unaware the next morning, that some people had left coconuts and fruit near where he'd been sleeping, making the demigod of the wind and sea confused, what was going on?

"They wanted to welcome a certain somebody, to the island, that's all." he heard Moana say, stunned by her words, because he was not used to this, making her get it, so she could help him out.


End file.
